unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wa-Team
The '''Wa-Team '''is an elite group of Wa-guys from the 9th Dimension. They are deranged, evil, and enjoy wreaking havoc wherever they go. This is because their leader, Wario, is rumored to have a Napoleon complex. They were exiled from the 9th Dimension by the T-5001, who had been tasked with the cleansing of the UnMultiverse by Chuck Norris. Members #Wario: The leader. Founded the Wa-Team in order to take over the world. #Waluigi: The second-in-command. Joined the Wa-Team due to his family ties(?) with Wario. #WaTom: A subordinate of the Wario Bros. Joined the Wa-Team because he saw it as an opportunity to annihilate everybody who likes chocolate, which he despises. #WaDaisy: A minion who acted as the powerhouse of the team. Created by Wario using the Wa-Machine for the sole purpose of joining the Wa-Team (later quit). #WaPo: A god-like being, converted into a mere minion. Created by Wario and later joined the Wa-Team out of fear that the Undefeatables would rob her of her power, and wanted to have a strong army to rely on. Coming to Power The 9th Dimension was always filled with anarchy and chaos, and has never had a stable government. Most of the people lived in constant fear and chaos, and those who attempted to establish a firm government were mysteriously incinerated. This continued until, one day, Wario and Waluigi tried their hand at the whole "world domination" thing. Not only were they not incinerated, but they managed to discover the source of all this incineration in the first place. It had been the work of WaPo all along; she had been waiting for somebody powerful and evil enough to rule at her side. WaPo had been Wario's creation, but she had proven defective and fled to parts unknown, only to be rediscovered now. After finding out about WaPo's intentions, Wario objected, declaring himself the leader of the Wa-Team. WaPo was unable to resist, fearing to even approach Wario because of his frightful body odor. Thus, Wario became the ruler of the Wa-Team, and a new government appeared in the 9th Dimension. Seeing the power of the Wa-Team, many other people also tried to come into power. Some tried to do this by force, but they were obliterated by either Wario or WaPo, never to be mentioned or heard from again. Others, however, tried to reason with the WaTeam by joining them. The Wa-Team only wanted to accept Wa-guys, so ordinary guys were either turned away, killed, or both. One Wa-guy, however, stood out among all the others. His name was WaTom, and his motivation for wanton destruction was his hatred of chocolate. Wario was impressed by his evil and by the fact that he had repeatedly destroyed Bikini Bottom single-handedly. WaTom was accepted on the Wa-Team, on the one condition that he never stop being evil. Thus, he never did. About a year later, Wario kidnapped Daisy and placed her in the Wa-Machine. This caused the creation of WaDaisy, who was as powerful and crazy as anyone else on the Wa-Team. Wario would later try the same trick with Peach, but WaPeach did not turn out to be sufficiently powerful. WaPeach also suffered from extreme jealousy of WaDaisy, so she was exiled. Creating the Wa-Games The Wa-Team eventually decided that ruling with an iron fist was not enough, and created a devious scheme to keep the citizens in line and entertain themselves at the same time. They forced the citizens of the 9th Dimension to fight each other in a huge colosseum, , the destructive freak that would've been the deadliest Wa-Guy ever if it wasn't for WaDaisy.]] gladiator-style. They competed in various challenges, which would later become known as the Wa-Games. These games would become the primary consumer of the government's funding, and served as a relatively efficient means of weeding out only the best citizens. Those who won would be granted eternal life, courtesy of WaPo, and those who lost would simply die in battle or be executed by the government. Anyone who resisted would be placed in the Maximum Security Prison, designed for just such an occasion. To date, nobody has ever won the Wa-Games, as potential winners have been unfairly imprisoned at the last second, usually because WaPo did not "feel like granting anyone immortality". Exile Eventually, a strange robot from outer space crashed down upon the immense colosseum itself. It introduced itself as the T-5001, an undefeatable robot that took orders from nobody but Chuck Norris. Since they are both Undefeatables, Chuck Norris and T-5001 are good friends, and often work together despite conflicting intentions. The T-5001 announced that it had been commanded by Chuck Norris to drive out the evil Wa-Team, which made Wario enraged. By that point, Wadaisy had left the team in order to pursue other opportunities, and WaTom had committed suicide after being chased by the police. This left only WaPo, Wario, and Waluigi to handle the situation. The Wa-Games were placed on hold--a sure sign of a national crisis in the 9th Dimension--and the remainder of the Wa-Team resisted as best they could. The T-5001 captured Wario and Waluigi, brainwashing them, but was ambushed by WaPo. Just before WaPo could kill the T-5001, however, the robot called for backup from another Undefeatable: Marx. He was a being of great power, and did not hesitate to attack WaPo, beginning the Twenty Seven Day Battle of Epicness. WaPo was eventually defeated in the ensuing cataclysm and imprisoned on WaPo World. Then, the T-5001 exiled Wario and Waluigi to the UnWorld, sentencing Wario to seven seconds of community service, which was far too much of a punishment for him. Wario, however, never did serve his sentence, and is currently living somewhere in the UnWorld with Waluigi, having no memory of his time with the Wa-Team. Category:Evil Category:Maniacs Category:Organizations Category:Wa-guys